


Zero's Adventure

by Suga_PandaX



Category: Black Star - Fandom, Death the Kid - Fandom, Lizz, Maka - Fandom, Patty - Fandom, Soul Eater, Soul Evans - Fandom, Tsubaki - Fandom, medusa - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_PandaX/pseuds/Suga_PandaX
Summary: Follow zero and her weapon karma in their adventure in the DWMA.~ in this story is Zero is Makas cousin who suddenly disappeared as a child after her mother died. She reappears when going to Death City and bumps into a familiar face.* A/n this FanFiction will not follow the anime plot.P.s all the characters belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC's





	1. Chapter 1

**Character introduction**

 

 **Zero Akatsuki**  
~ 16 years old  
- **Appearance**  
~ Zero has red wavy hair pale skin and green eyes. She wears a white button up shirt with a black vest on top, white pants with thigh high black boots.   
- **Personality**  
~ Zero is a very stubborn girl but yet she's also smart and calm but at the same time she has a short temper.   
- **Likes**  
~ Zero likes to: train do sports and obviously she actually likes her cousin and her stepmother Arachne  
- **Dislikes**    
~Zero dislikes: Black Star because he's annoying, She doesn't like kishins, And also dislikes her father.   
- **Hobbies**    
~ Zero's hobbies are:baking, training, sports, and singing.   
- **Family**    
~Maka(cousin,alive), Arachne(step mom,alive), Vince(dad,alive), Kierra(mom,deceased), Karma(weapon)

 


	2. Character introduction pt. two

**Karma Ace**

**_Her weapon form is a katana_**  
~17 years old   
 **Appearance**  
~Karma has short blue chin hair length, green bluish eyes, she is covered in scars and bruises. She normally wears an over-sized sweater with black ripped jeans and black combat boots.  
 **Personality**  
~ Karma a tomboy,she likes to pick fights, she likes to say stay out in the sidelines since she doesn't really like to socialize with other people,she is a tactical person when it comes to battle, she's also very ticklish and likes to play lots and lots of video games.   
 **Likes**  
~ Karma likes to train, she also likes to fight a lot, and she also likes her Meister zero.   
 **Dislikes**  
~ Karma dislikes anything girly make up,dresses, skirts anything that is related to a girl, she also doesn't like black star because he's really annoying and obnoxious, she also doesn't like Death the Kid because he has a crush on her best friend zero.   
 **Family**  
 **~** Zero  
 **~** Arachne(caretaker)


	3. Prolouge pt.1

( The forest behind her house)

~Early dawn, little Zero was running from home. She could no longer bear to live with her so-called father; therefore, she ran into the beautiful forest behind her past home. Zero ran and ran until she got stuck in some kind of web. Zero tried removing herself from the web, little did she know that the owner of that wall of web, soon appeared before her.

??? said, "How did you get here little one? And how did you get stuck in my web?" _Zero started to shake in fear_

Zero responded, fear clearly in her voice, "U-um I-I'm s-sorry I-I-I didn't m-mean t-to. S-sorry."

??? said, "It's OK little one.I won't hurt you.I can sense that you're hurting."

Zero was frightening more by the second. "No I'm not." *Tears start to blur her vision*

_The lady slowly starts to walk away_

Zero yelled at her, "W-wait, please don't leave me here! I'm all alone!" *Zero starts to cry*

*??? looks back at the little girl* "I'll take care of you, if you'd like. I'm Arachne. Whats your name? I also have a little friend for you too. I found her in the same situation as you are about a year ago." *Arachne smiles*

*Zero smiles* "I'm Zero. Nice to meet you, Lady Arachne."

Arachne said, "If you'd like, you can call me your mom, but don't worry about telling me about your past. I don't think you want to relive all those horrible memories you had."

*Zero gives Arachne a big smile* "So I can call you my mother?"

_She asked her new mother_

Arachne responded, "Yes it's fine. little one." *gives the little girl a small smile*

_Arachne slowly started to remove the webs from Little Zero to take her to her new home._

 

__


	4. Prolouge pt.2

 

Once Arachne removed Zero from the  remaining webs she was caught in, Arachne took her hand and started walking to Zero's new home.

After walking for a while Zero's attention was caught to a beautiful castle.

Zero's breath was taken away. She couldn't contain her excitement, stunned by the beauty around her made her want to explore the new place. Zero let go of her mother's hand and started to walk in front of her. Since she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into a girl. The girl had blue hair and blue-green eyes and was wearing a log mint green hoodie that ended at mid-thigh, white shorts and black converse.

"O-oops! sorry, I wasn't looking where i was going." said Zero

the girl responded "Do't worry about it i wasn't paying attention either"

Arachne walks over~

"Oh I see you found Karma, Karma meet Zero, i found her in the same situation as you" Arachne says. Zero looks up to her mother and asks "She was?"

"Yes I was" Karma answers.

"Karma, Darling can you show Zero around the castle, I have some matters to attend to, i'll check up o you girls later ok?" says Arachne

karma smiles and salutes to Arachne.

Arachne walks inside

" come on " says Karma while having her hand out for Zero.

"Ok!" yells Zero as she grabs Karma's hand

 

Karma and Zero are walking hand in hand around the castle.  Zero stares at the place with amazement and can't take her eyes off the place.

"You like the place?" asked Karma

"I do!, its a pretty castle" said Zero 

" How old are you?" asked Zero" I'm six, what a bout you? answered karma "I'm five" said zero

"Want to go choose your room?" Karma asked "Can I" Zero said cheerfully

 

 

"Oh my gosh! this room is so pretty" said Zero as she looked around the room. "its to girly for me, but the good thing is my room is across from yours" said Karma

"Can I see your room" asked Zero with curiosity in her voice " Sure" answered Karma 

 

 

"Simple but pretty" Said Karma as she showed Zero her room. Zero's eyes glimmered as she looked around Karma's room. Before Zero could say anything Arachne appeared in behind them. "How are my girls" she asked  "Great" the girls said in unison. "Its time for dinner" said Arachne. The girls started walking towards the dinning room as their guardian walked behind them.

When they had finished dinner Arachne said goodnight and walked back to her study. There was still some sunlight out so Karma thought of taking Zero to her favorite place in the castle. Out of nowhere Karma dashed off with Zero. Zero was confused but didn't ask where they were going she just let her self be dragged away by the older girl.

 

 

The sight of the beautiful garden takes Zero's breath away. "Wow" zero says under her breath. "You got that right" said Karma.

Karma stars to walk ahead of Zero to a log near by. Before she could reach the log Karma trips out of no where. " Are you Ok!" asks Zero "Yea I'm fine but i don't think my leg is" said karma.

Zero looks down to Karma's leg and see's a type a blade.

"oops I forgot to tell you this happens once in a while, it turns out I'm a weapon and I can be wielded by a miester." " I could be your meister, we would make a great team" said Zero "I'm down for it" said Karma

~ 5 year later~

"KARMA! KARMA!" Zero was looking for her weapon

" Down here!"

Zero looked down and saw Karma in her full weapon form

" How long have you been in your weapon form" asked Zero

" I think about an hour" said Karma. Zero gave her a are-you-serous-face

"H-hey I'm still learning" said Karma while blushing making the blade turn pink."Aw your so cute when you blush in your weapon form your blade turns pink" gushed Zero

While Zero was fangirling Karma was muttering curse words


End file.
